syphonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot Summary
In the younger days, the Devil and the All Mother created the world together. Life was beautiful and everlasting. Then the All Mother set up worship of herself which the Devil did not believe in. The Devil brought the gift of death to give life meaning and to wipe the memory of the All Mother, though it remained and the All Mother cast her out. The devil appears to Coras father and she gets pregnant with Cora. When Cora kills people the Devil can come to the world very briefly. Every time Cora kills, her form gets more stable. Cora only ever gets glimpses of her. When Cora kills enough people, her mother is able to come to the world in stable form and permanently take the souls from Cora, stripping those memories from her. Cora needs to stay alive so that her mother can freely come and go to the earth. Her mother wants to wage war with Heaven and destroy it, freeing people from eternal servitude there. Cora is a syphon, born to a lord in the Rosemarch . She never knew her mother, who "died in childbirth". Her real mother is the Devil. There is much strife in Cora's land between the clans. There is no true King, and even Cora's father's lordship is disuputed. An attack happens on Cora's town and an assassin is sent for her, whom she kills. She steals his soul and his memories. With Astrid 's help, Cora survives, but she goes back to find her father, who has been killed. She eventually escapes with Alec . Later she meets up with Astrid and the rest of the companions. Because Cora fears that her Uncle is trying to kill her, she cannot go back to her village. Cora and the gang attempt to find out where to go for help and what happened. A memory helps to set Cora in the right direction. Maybe the next town. From there Cora kills her way from the lowliest assassin to the head of the Church who is trying to kill her. After they break in and confront him, Cora finds out what she is. Later Cora confronts her mother who gives her point of view of creation and confirms what Cora is. The POV changes to Alec or Astrid while Cora goes on a killing spree. The gang does their best to track her down and eventually confront her. Cora decides to not let her birth determine who she is and that she has to stop whatever she sent in motion. 17FEB14 0. Prologue. Archaic piece from scripture detailing the birth of the world and introducing god and the devil. 1. Coronation day preperation. Cora's father has been dead for a year, Cora has finally come of age and will take control of the clan. Astrid helps Cora get ready. 2. Falconry scene Flashback. We meet Cora's father and Alec. We see that Cora's land is rough. 3. The Coronation. The ceremony is not pomp and circumstance. It involves drinking, stories, and is out in the woods. We meet the Church. 4. Sword Training Flashback. We begin to understand why Cora is a badass. 5. The Coronation Feast. We meet Kieran. 6. Attack on the town and assassination attempt against Cora. Cora gets her first kill. 7. Memories. 8. Escape. The town is almost destroyed and Cora believes her uncle is to blame. She goes into hiding. She escapes with help from Astrid, Alec, Mace, and Eamon. 9. Decompressing. 10. They try to get to safety. 11. Cora admits to the others what she is. They convince her to use the memories. 12. Use memories to track down the next guy. 13. Kill the next guy and realize that it's not her uncle, its the church. She also realizes that her father was killed by the church. 14. Cora hunts down the church. 15. Confront the church. 16. Confront the devil.